Previous efforts at marketing products through use of embedded indicia in video media fall into four general categories:
conventional advertising (which interrupts programming and which is believed by most industry experts to be an increasingly less desirable form of advertising);
product placement (which can be politically sensitive as many feel they should be clearly and immediately on notice of what is or may be advertising as opposed to merely part of the video costumes, props and sets; and which is currently the subject of increasing regulatory scrutiny);
embedded specialty marketing, in which a specific advertisement in any one of a number of formats may be previously created and loaded into the video and then selected and accessed by the viewer, assuming the viewer is sufficiently interested in the product to elect to view advertising material either while the entertainment video is on pause or simultaneously continuing; and
targeted advertising (in which participation by the viewer in social media Internet based activities, or in other Internet based activities or product selection choices made by that viewer intentionally or inadvertently, provides information about potential needs or product predilections of the viewer to advertisers, and then pre-screened advertising targeted based on this information is sent to that viewer) via different formats (typically Internet pop ups, selected Internet banner ads, and unsolicited email) targeted at the purported needs of that viewer.